Una Semana
by moshi-chan
Summary: Una mala apuesta? hara que sai conosca a la chica de sus sueños..


"Una Semana"

Un fanfic de Naruto…

Capitulo 1: Una mala apuesta…

Una Semana…

Me encontraba dormitando tranquilamente en mi cama, mientras meditaba esas palabras…

Una Semana…

Acaso en una semana lograría conocerla…? Eso solo lo sabría el destino?, si no sufriría la mayor humillación en la vida…

Si se preguntan a que me refiero, hay que ver un recuerdo…

--------------------Flashback--------------------

-Levántate!!! Dattebayo!!

Oí una voz chillona levantandome y me sentia mojado, abrí los ojos y vi a naruto encima de mi, con un balde en mano…

-Naruto…que diablos te pasa…que uno ya no puede dormir tranquilo estos días?

-si que te has vuelto vago sai

-hmmpp, vago yo?

-ni modo que la vecina

-quitate de encima de mi…baka...

Dicho esto último lo empuje para que se quitara, después se quito de encima mio y dijo:

-vaya que te levantaste de mal humor sai

-…como no habria de hacerlo…

Le golpee la cabeza y quedo en el suelo

-Sabes estaba teniendo un buen sueño kuso y vienes y me despiertas.

-Que soñabas? Con Tsunade-sama? Le tocabas los pechos?

--u si serás baka, soñaba con alguien mas, con la chica ideal…

Naruto comenzó a reirse a carcajadas...

-deja de reírte, esto es serio baka --

-esta bien, esta bien

-quien era, "la chica ideal"?

-ni yo mismo lo se…

-Hahaha ni si qiera lo sabes, te doy una semana!!!

-una semana…?

-si una semana

-y una semana para que..?

Pregunte extremadamente confundido

-para encontrar a tu "chica ideal"

Dijo Naruto

-Yo la encontrare…algun dia…pero no en una semana…

-que pasa? El gran sai no puede encontrar novia en una semana?

Dijo naruto provocandome, a lo que yo…muy estupidamente respondi:

-Ok lo haré hasta en menos que eso kuso --

-No en una semana esta bien, es una apuesta?

-Claro…

Accedi…lo que nunca debí hacer…acceder a esa tonta apuesta…

-y que quieres hacer si pierdes sai?

-dime tu, y yo te dire que quiero que hagas si pierdes…

-bien, si pierdes tendras que…declarar tu amor a tsunde-sama y tocarle los pechos.

--u pero si yo no amo a Tsunade

-pues por eso mismo chingao

-Ok, pero si tu pierdes tendras q darle un beso a tsunade-sama y uno a sasuke…

-Trato hecho

Nos estrechamos las manos y se fue diciendo que tenia una misión importante (comer ramen es su mision de todos los días…)

Hecho eso me di cuenta de que había cometido un terrible error --u

--------------------Fin del Flashback--------------------

Vean el terrible error cometido pff…

En fin después de eso, llame a la persona, que nunca pensé que llamaría en esta situación, pero que siendo mujer me ayudaría…

Sakuya-chan…

Si, la chica de pelo color castaño claro…tes clara, ojos color miel…algunos dirían que es una belleza…si la conociesen como yo no dirían lo mismo…

Es la persona más fría que se puedan imaginar…y mi compañera de equipo…

Nunca pensé hacer una apuesta tan tonta como esta --

En fin…

Luego de mi charla de la mañana con naruto y después de hablarle a sakuya, hice mi desayuno y me sente a la mesa…

Oí que alguien tocaba el timbre y me levante a abrir…era ella, sakuya uchiha…

Me miro con cara de..no pensara este baka invitarme a pasar? Y entonces reaccione…

-Lo siento, pasa…

-Que se te ofrece, por que me llamas en la mañana y con tanta urgencia…?

-Ah, lo siento, es que veras, hice una apuesta con naruto y…

-No, no tendre sexo con ese imbecil o contigo

Me dijo, y yo quede con cara de o.o

-No, que te hace pensar eso?

-digo que no solo en eso piensan los hombres…o que tu no eres uno?

-yo no dije eso, dejame explicarte.

-esta bien.

Al fin dejandome explicarle y aclararle la situación, decidio ayudarme (algo increíble o.o) y me dijo que empezariamos por conocer a algunas chicas que iban a reuniones sociales en un edificio de konoha…

-gracias

Le dije y la abraze, cosa que no debi hacer -- ya que recibi un golpe…donde no voy a mencionar mejor --

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, este es el primer fanfiction que subo a la red, sobre naruto (obvio es).

Esta dedicado a una persona muy especial, mi novia sakuya-chan, que amo y espero algún día lo lea, en fin espero que difruten el fic, si no pues ahí escriben que quieren que mejore, dejen en sus reviews, comentarios, criticas constructivas…etc…etc…

Sale, que la pasen muy bien, y bueno es todo.

Atte. Moshimoshi-chan


End file.
